The Book of Dreams
by scottsman
Summary: Teenaged immortal Peter Returns from Neverland to find and recover an stolen Neverland treasure and in the process is reunited with Wendy and reveals the truth about himself. (2003 movieverse)COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

The evening was young the stars were just coming out. The cool air was just biting down on the inhabitants of London. On the street one could find all manner of people from street vendors selling their wares all the way to people dressed in finery headed to a part celebrating the opening of a new exhibit at the British museum. The exhibit was called Ancient Mysteries of the World, and the people who were on their way to the party. Were the Darlings George and Mary and their 15 year-old daughter Wendy- Moira- Angela- Darling. The fourth person that was there was their fidgety Aunt Millicent. Who was fussing about Wendy's tomboyish ways. Wendy was so distracted by her Aunt's constant chatter that she didn't see the carriage in time to give a warning. The Carriage smashed into a mud puddle and drenched Millicent from head to toe.

Millicent gave a cry of horror and took off toward the house slinging muddy water everywhere as she went. Wendy snickered then checked herself. She looked back at her parents as her aunt disappeared from sight and was surprised to see them trying to stifle their own laughter. Regaining control of themselves they continued on to the party. When they arrived they were ushered in quickly and they began to mingle.

Meanwhile outside the museum a mysterious figure floats down to the ground on an empty side street toward the back of the museum. A glowing flittering point of light came down next to the shadow, which turned out to be a boy approximately 15 years old by appearance. He listened intently to the flittering light.

"I know it's a long-shot," he said, "but can you think of any better place to start looking?" the orb to appeared to have the shape of a girl with long transparent wings. She shook her head.

"Alright then," the boy said, "the important question is how do we get inside?"

Looking up the boy spotted a third story window that was open. Rising up off the ground he stepped through the open window as though it was a doorway. Walking over to the edge of the balcony he looked down in to the main atrium and saw the party that was in full swing. The boy opened his pocket and said.

"Tink," he said, "I need you to turn my clothes in to a suit like the men at the party are wearing." Tink saluted and shook some pixie dust on Peter's clothing. Instantly his clothes and hair were changed and arranged to look like an upstanding British youth. Slowly and with grace he walked down the staircase. Tink dove into his pocket before anyone saw her. He walked across the floor without tracking so much as a second glance except of course for a pair of boy crazy girls. As he headed toward the exhibit he saw something that made him stop dead in his tracks. There she was Wendy and more beautiful than he had remembered. Peter shook himself out of his revelry. As much as he would've liked to go over there and tell Wendy he was here he was on a mission and couldn't and wouldn't let himself put her in danger. Turning quickly he walked on toward the back of the exhibit before she turned and saw him. Peter walked slowly on through the gallery, when he reached the back he passed through a rather large pair of doors into the back room to an area where other artifacts were being prepared for exhibit. He was just about to start searching were he heard the door open behind him. Quick as a wink he shot up to the ceiling and hid in the rafters. Tink hid on one of the beams that supported the ceiling.

To people came through the door Wendy and another young man who had a peculiar wooziness in the way he walked. Peter edged closer hoping to hear what was being said. Suddenly the boy grabbed Wendy and started trying to kiss her.

"Let go of me," she said struggling to get away. All of a suddenly a shadow shot down from above and flattened Wendy's attacker. In the semi darkness Wendy saw two hands grab her attacker and pull him to his feet. In the next instant there was a sickening CRACK! As Wendy heard a fist connect with a jaw.

The people on the other side of the door were startled when the Curator's son came flying backwards through the double doors to land flat on his back. In the next instant there was another boy standing there with a sword poking the curator's son in the throat.

"Peter," Wendy gasped as she saw her rescuer in the light for the first time. Peter didn't take his eyes off of the terror stricken drunk.

"You just say the Word Wendy-lady," said Peter, "and I'll tear him into so many pieces even the vultures won't find them."

"Don't kill him Peter," said Wendy, "He's not worth it."

"Young impertinent fool," snapped the Curator, "How dare you threaten a man of twice your merit and breeding with a sword?!"

"Ha," retorted Peter, "at what school do they give merit for accosting women like a Saturday night drunk at the Pub?!"

The Curator looked down at his son again when Peter had finished and was mortified to see a silver flask laying next to him and equally mortified to see that the sleeve of Wendy's dress torn half way off. The look on his face changed from indignation to embarrassment.

"Sir," said Peter curtly, " I suggest you get this drunken excuse for a human being out of my sight before I change my mind about letting him live." With out another word the curator grabbed his son up from the floor and half carried, half dragged him from the room. Mr. Darling walked up and shook Peter's hand earnestly.

"Young man," he said, "I am forever in your debt." Peter smiled

"You owe me nothing," he said, " I to--," he paused before continuing, "I to care for Wendy." You could have lit an entire city block with brilliance of the smile that was on Wendy's face.

"Peter you do care," she said throwing her arms around him. An indignant Millicent who had arrived just in time to see the embrace moved intending to separate them, but just as she did she felt a restraining hand on her arm.

"Leave them be, Auntie," said Mary quietly; "I did the same thing when I found out that George loved me."

Peter gently broke the embrace,

"I must go," he said. And was quickly out the door.

"Peter, wait," said Wendy, "Why have you returned?"

Tink who was waiting outside gave a jealous snort and flew on ahead.

"Dire happenings in Neverland." Relied Peter

"What do you mean?" asked a wide-eyed Wendy. Peter looked grave as he replied.

"The Book of Dreams has been stolen and is somewhere in the outside world!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Wendy Caught Peter by the arm as he was about to take off,

"What is the Book of Dreams?" she asked.

"One of Neverland's most closely guarded secrets, it is a mystical book that would allow its possessor to control all the dreams in the world for good or for evil."

"Oh my goodness." Said Wendy, "I can see why you wouldn't want that to fall in to the wrong hands."

"Yes," said Peter, "controlling and manipulating a person's dreams is a step toward breaking their spirit, their will. Someone could quite conceivably use that book to enslave the entire world." Peter turned and began to rise off the ground.

"Peter," said Wendy, "I want to help take me with you." Peter shook his head.

"Wendy," he said, "What we faced in Neverland is nothing compared to this. I can't let you take that risk."

"Peter," said Wendy, "You're going to need someone who knows the outside world and can help you blend in. If anything be practical." A smile crossed Peter's face.

"It appears that you have me backed into a corner, Wendy," He said, "Alright you can come." Peter reached into the pouch that hung at his waist and then blew some pixie dust on Wendy. Immediately she was floating in the air.

Wendy and Peter flew over the rooftops toward the center of town quietly they floated down on top of Big Ben the giant clock tower. Peter scanned the city in every direction.

"Tink," he said, "do you sense anything?" Tink held her arms out at her sides and turned slowly in mid-air suddenly Her eyes shot open and she hurried to Peter Jangling something excitedly.

"Come on Wendy," He said, "We are going to Stonehenge."

"Stonehenge," Said Wendy, "Why there?"

"Tink," can sense Mystical energy," replied Peter "and she feels a strong emanation from there." Peter and Wendy took off and shot across the sky in the direction of Stonehenge.

Stonehenge appeared deserted as they arrived. As soon as their feet touched the ground Peter flattened Wendy and himself against one of the huge stone spires.

"What is it, Peter," asked Wendy, "What did you hear?"

"It's not what I heard it's what I didn't hear?" there were none of the sounds of night animals when we arrived. That means there is someone here who has scared the animals away."

"Do you know who it is?" asked Wendy. Peter shook his head,

"But we may find out the Hard way if were not careful." They began to move forward slowly suddenly as Peter was about to move across an open space Tink shot forward and pushed peter to the ground as an energy bolt shot past him barely missing him. Peter drew his sword and deflected the next shot. The he caught sight of his attacker. There on top of one of the stones stood a male Fairy dressed in a black robe.

"Mydar (MY-DAR)," Said Peter with a glare.

"So," sneered Mydar, "Little Pansy wansy thinks he can stop me!" Mydar sent another Volley of energy bolts at Peter. Peter ducked and dodged the first three but the fourth grazed his wrist causing him to drop his sword.

Then before Mydar could fling another volley Tink rammed into him and knocked him off his feet. Enraged Mydar jumped up and grabbed Tink by the throat and hit her point blank with a blast in the chest.

"Irritating little wisp!" he snapped. Tink reeled backwards over the stone and down in to Wendy's hand where she began to flicker. Peter grabbed his sword and angled it so his sent Mydar's next blast straight back at him. Mydar was thrown backwards in to the side of one of the stones where he fell stunned.

"Come on Wendy!" said Peter, "We've got to get out of here!!" They took off and flew north once again.

"Peter," said Wendy, "Tinkerbell is hurt!"

"I know," said Peter, "We're going to get help."

"Where," said Wendy, "this isn't the way to Neverland."

"We're not going to Neverland in her present condition she'd never survive the journey," Replied Peter, "We're going to Tir Na Nog." Before Wendy could say anything else Peter took her hand and they floated down to a trail and at the end of the trail was a pristine waterfall. Peter guided Wendy up the trail. Then stepping off the trail He took her around behind the waterfall. Behind the waterfall was a wall of stone.

"Now what?" Wendy asked.

"Walk, straight toward the wall." Replied Peter. Wendy did as she was told and it seemed that she walked straight through the wall. Peter smiled at the look of wonder on Wendy's as she saw the myriads fairies moving about in this hidden world. There were miniature tapestries hanging everywhere, and the sweetest music that she had ever heard.

"Welcome to Tir Na Nog, the Fairy kingdom." Said Peter.

Just then a fairy came flying up to Peter. Peter said something to it and it motioned them to follow him. They were ushered into what looked to be a throne room. Peter walked up to an imposing looking fairy sitting on a raised throne and bowed deeply.

"Peter," he said, "What brings ye to my Kingdom, my young friend."

"King Fin Vira We had a run in with Mydar." Said Peter, "He injured Tinkerbe." Peter didn't even get a chance to finish before Fin Vira had order his Physicians to take care of Tinkerbell. Two fairies flew up and took Tink out of Wendy's hand and flew her off to their hospital. It was then that Fin Vira got a good look at Wendy. He nodded approvingly.

"You've done well for yourself my boy, she's lovely." Wendy blushed and curtsied.

"What is your name, Milady." Asked Fin Vira.

"Wendy Moira Angela Darling." Replied Wendy.

"Why that is a beautiful name." Said Fin Vira

"Your highness," said Wendy, "Who exactly is Mydar?"

"Mydar is a Fairy that I banished from Tir Na Nog for dabbling in the black arts. He is now what we call a dark fairy. But enough talked of unpleasant things I'm sure that you and your young man would like some time alone." Before Wendy could say yea or nay Fin Vira and all the other Fairies were gone.

When she and Peter turned around the found themselves staring a table on which was a candle light dinner for two!

TBC PLEASE, READ AND REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

For the first time in Her life Wendy Darling was nervous, and Peter didn't feel much different. For a few seconds that seemed like an eternity they stood there staring at the table wondering what to do. Finally Wendy broke the silence.

"W-Well," she said, "I suppose w-we should at least eat."

"Yeah," Said Peter nervously, "Eat." They sat down at the table hardly daring to look at each other. There meal consisted of grilled trout with all the trimmings. The first part of the meal was eaten in silence. Then they both chanced to reach for the salt- shaker at the same time.

They both froze when their hands touched and neither of them knew how long they sat there staring into each others eyes with her hand resting lightly on to of his.

Suddenly they simultaneously shook themselves out of their revelry and kept on eating while glancing sheepishly at each other the whole time. Finally their meal was done. The Plates vanished and the dessert appeared. Two big pieces of rich Chocolate cake topped with fudge sauce whipped cream in the shape of a heart and a cherry.

Peter smiled at Wendy,

"Do you think that Fin Vira is trying to tell us something?"

Wendy smiled and Her cheeks turned at least three shades pinker.

"What do you think?" asked Wendy.

"Well," Said Peter, "Maybe he's trying to tell me that I'm," Peter trailed off nervously unsure how to continue. At this point Wendy had the good graces to change the subject.

"I think it is pretty clear that Mydar is the one that stole the book." She said.

"Actually," said Peter, "I don't think that Mydar is working alone."

"Why?" Wendy Asked.

"Well," Said Peter When Fin Vira brought the book to Neverland and hid it in the Forbidden Cave he told me that he had put a special block on the book. A seal that prevented any Dark Practitioners or any other kind of malevolent person from being able to open the book."

"So," Said Wendy, "He would have to have someone else to open the book for him otherwise stealing it from the cave in Neverland didn't do him any good."

"Aye," said Peter, "He'll need someone innocent." Wendy's eyes widened and she gasped,

"My Brothers!!" Peter nodded.

"I was thinking the same thing," replied Peter, "We're done here shall we go and check on them?" Just as they stood up from the table Fin Vira appeared and the other Fairies returned.

"Fin Vira," said Peter bowing formally, "I thank you for your hospitality."

"I'm glad you came," Replied Fin Vira, "but to defeat Mydar you will need the medallions." He handed Peter and Small jewel chest, which once in Peter's hands grew to human size. Peter opened the chest and revealed that the chest had two circular gold Medallions. The Medallions were about the size of an American quarter and the each had a hole in the center of them. Peter took one of them and slipped it on the necklaces with the kiss that he had given her the night they met.

"Wendy," he said, "As long as you wear this Medallion no physical harm can come to you."

Peter then took the other medallion and put it in a special slot carved for it right at the hilt of his sword.

"What does that medallion do?" asked Wendy

"This Medallion makes the sword indestructible, as well as the ability to morphed into any style of sword and to shoot energy blasts from it." Just then Two Fairies appeared helping a now much healthier albeit still weak Tinkerbell over to Peter.

Peter took Tink his hand,

"How are you feeling Tink," he asked. She jangled that she was feeling better but that she was still a little tired.

Peter motioned for the two fairies.

"Take Tink through the secret portal and back to Neverland let her rest there until she gets her strength back." The two fairies nodded and disappeared with Tinkerbell.

Peter took Wendy by the hand.

"Come on Wendy," he Said, "We must see to your brothers safety." Passing through the outer gate they emerged behind waterfall. They walked out from behind the waterfall and took off flying toward London.

Finally Wendy's house came in sight and they flew in through the always- open nursery window. The boys all wanted to know what happened and what Peter was doing back.

"The book of Dreams has been stolen from the Forbidden cave and is now somewhere in the outside world." Replied Peter Wendy walked over to her bed and stooped down. Reaching under the bed she pulled out her sword.

"Wendy," said Slightly, "Shouldn't we tell an adult."

"Grown ups wouldn't believe us," said Wendy, "Therefore it falls to us to find the book and stop the bad guys."

"That's right," said Peter, "Mydar the dark fairy is the one whole took the book from Neverland, but he can't use the book directly so I'm sure that he has help. They'll need an innocent to break the seal and open the book so be careful and watch each others back."

Just then Mary Darling came bustling into the room,

"Wendy!" she said in relief, the she frowned in worry when she saw the sword in Wendy's hand, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to help Peter, Mother," she said, "there is grave trouble brewing and we're the only ones who can stop it."

"YOU MOST CERTAINLY WILL NOT GO WITH THIS WILD BOY!!" snapped Millicent Who had arrived just in time to here what Wendy said,

"No niece of mine is going to-,"

"MILLICENT SHUT UP!!" snapped Mary loud enough to make every one I the room including Peter to jump, for never in there time in this house had the boys or Wendy ever heard their mother raise her voice. "Wendy has never lied to me," Mary continued sternly, "So if she says that she and Peter are the only ones that can stop whatever grave happenings that are afoot, then she may go with Peter, and with my blessing!"

Wendy hugged her mother,

"Thank you, Mother," she said, "Don't let any of the boys out of your sight." Peter bowed politely to Mrs. Darling and took Wendy's hand.

"Come Wendy," He Said, "there is much to do and very little time to do it in." with that they flew out the window. Peter thought out loud as they flew along.

"We need a clue as to who Mydar might be working with and where they are hiding the book."

"Peter," said Wendy, "my uncle works for Scotland Yard and he once spoke of a snitch that he used named Rory O'Rourke A.K.A. 'Weasel' who runs a sleazy pawn shop on the corner of Bleaker Avenue."

Weasel was shoved backwards into a chair in the back room of the dilapidated old junk shack that he called a Pawn Shop. Peter and Wendy Stood over him with their swords at his throat.

"Now, Weasel," said Wendy, "We want information, so you'd better not play dumb."

"Because continued Peter for every minute you spend insulting our intelligence were going to spend removing a piece of your anatomy."

"In layman's terms," said Wendy, "Talk or I've just found myself a new pin cushion."

TBC PLEASE R&R


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Alright, Alright," Whimpered Weasel, "What do you want to know?!"

"Have there been any recent late night arrivals or deliveries?" Asked Peter.

"J-Just one," stammered Weasel, "Two nights ago there was a light on in the office window of Warehouse number 14 down on the docks. There was a guy in the window he seemed to be talking with someone but I never saw any one else."

"Could you hear what they were saying?" Asked Peter

"Not all of it," said Weasel, "but they said something about there being one person who could get in their way and the other man, who ever he was, said that he would take care of him."

Peter turned to Wendy,

"I think that we'd better investigate that warehouse." Wendy nodded, then she gestured to Weasel,

"What do we do with him?" Peter considered for a minute.

"Well we could put him out of OUR misery." He said giving Wendy a barely perceptible wink.

"NO!" whimpered Weasel closing his eyes. There was a long silence and when Weasel finally opened one eye. Peter and Wendy were nowhere to be seen.

Peter and Wendy flew over the rooftops of London finally they reached the docks. From their birds eye perspective it didn't take them long to find number fourteen. They floated down and landed as light as a feather on the roof. They moved along the roof until the found an open skylight. Slipping through it they floated down to a catwalk suspended some twenty feet above the warehouse floor. As soon as their feet hit the walkway they both drew their swords instinctively. And began to move forward. While in Neverland Peter had taught Wendy to move without making a sound. Now this skill was coming in very handy.

Stepping off the end of the catwalk they floated down to the warehouse floor. Cautiously they move across the floor. Suddenly, when they were about half way, gunfire erupted from atop the packing crates that were all around them and Mydar's maniacal laughter came from out of the darkness as he appeared on top of the tallest crate and began to throw dark energy bolts. Peter grabbed Wendy and they tore across the room Peter exploded into the air and impaled the man on top of the crate directly in front of them. Dropped to the ground he pulled Wendy behind the crate.

"Are you all right Wendy?" asked a breathless Peter as he sat there leaning on the crate with a hand on his panting chest.

"Yes," said Wendy, "the medallion protects me." Suddenly Peter slumped against Wendy and she then saw the blood! Peter had been shot.

"PETER!!" Wendy cried clutching him to her.

"Wendy," he said weakly, "touch the medallions together!" then he passed out. A trembling teary-eyed Wendy did as she was told. The instant the medallions touched there were a green glow and a hum that sounded like nothing Wendy had ever seen. Seconds later white energy bolts came from out of nowhere and blew the gunmen from their perches. In the next instant Fin Vira had appeared to face Mydar.

Enraged at being thwarted again Mydar attacked with Maniacal fury unleashing the most intense volley of energy bolts that Wendy had ever seen. It seemed that time was suddenly moving in slow motion as the bolts flew on a deadly course straight for Fin Vira who just stood there calmly. Then, right before the bolts could touch him, Fin Vira suddenly began to move his hands with superhuman speed. He absorbed all the bolts and threw them right back at Mydar. Mydar reeled backwards and slammed into the ground. Fin Vira landed in front of him.

"Mydar," he said, "you couldn't out fight me on your best day and you know it."

"This is not over yet, Fairy King," hissed Mydar, "the power of the book will soon be mine as will all of the world!" and with that he disappeared in a flash of eerie Dark light.

The two front doors of the London hospital swung open and a gurney table was pushed through the doorway into the hallway by a volley of doctors and nurses the patient on the table was Peter. Wendy walked next to the table. Peter was pale and clammy. But at least the wound had already stopped bleeding.

"Come on," said the doctor, "get him to the operating room. We've got to get that bullet out as soon as possible." He looked down at Peter.

" It's nothing short of a miracle that he's still alive, with a chest wound like that he should have bled to death already!"

The doctors hurried Peter into the operating room and closet the doors. Wendy sat in the waiting room wringing her hands. She jumped up and began to pace, then she sat down again and resumed wringing her hands. Just as she was about to start pacing again Her parents and Aunt Millicent showed up.

"Wendy," said her mother, "I was so worried when Constable Harris said he saw you at the hospital I thought you had been hurt."

"It's Peter, Mum," said Wendy, "We were ambushed and Peter was shot."

" I told you this would happen," said Millicent, "I told yo-,"

"Quiet Millicent," Snapped George, " This is hardly the time to start all that again."

Mary quietly consoled Wendy as they waited. Finally after more than an hour they saw the surgeon emerge from the operating room. The Darlings surrounded the surgeon before he could take two steps.

"How is the boy, Doctor," asked George Darling.

"Well," said the Doctor, "Is one of the most remarkable cases I have ever had." He's pulled through the operation and his color has returned to normal. It's as though his body has already replaced the blood that he lost! So I suppose testing for his blood type to see if he needs a transfusion was unnecessary."

"May I see him?" asked Wendy. The doctor nodded

"Follow me." He said motion with his hand. Turning he lead them down the hall to the ward where Peter was. When they walked in the doctor as shocked to see Peter awake and sitting up.

"Mr. Pan," he said, "You shouldn't be sitting up with a chest wound like that." The doctor reached down and pulled the gown aside and found nothing but a thin scar where the chest wound was.

"Incredible," was all he could say. Just then the doctors assistant walked in.

"Doctor," he said, "there's something you should know."

"Well," said the Doctor, who was not happy at being interrupted during his examination of Peter. His assistant pointed at Peter.

"I tested his blood with a microscope," he said, "That boy is immune to every known disease. He can't even catch a common cold!"

TBC PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

There was dead silence in the room.All eyes in the room travel from Peter to the assistant and back again.

"Mason," said the Surgeon, "Say that again."

"This boy can't get sick." Replied Mason. Peter climbed out of the bed grabbed his clothes and slipped into the next room to get dressed.

When he returned he suddenly blew some green type of Pixie dust out of his hand and everyone in the room except Wendy sank to the floor. Peter turned and ran out of the room with Wendy at his heals.

"Peter what did you do?" she asked running to keep up with him.

" I used memory dust on them," replied Peter, "when they wake they will have no recollection of what they discovered." They rounded the corner into the hospital laboratory. Looking around peter soon spotted the blood samples he looked through them and found the sample that was his. Taking if from the tray he turned and threw it out the window were it hit the ground and shattered. Wendy grabbed his arm,

"Peter," she said, "What is all this about?"

"I'll tell you," said Peter, "But not here." Peter took her hand stepped on to the window ledge and quick as a wink they were airborne. They flew over the housetops and past Big Ben until they reached Kensington Gardens. Floating down they landed softly in the grass. Peter sat down and pulled off the rest of the bandage that had been over the now nonexistent bullet wound. Then he sat there for several seconds watching the sunrise before he spoke.

"There's more to me than meets the eye," he said simply and quietly, "When Tinkerbell first brought me to Neverland my intention was to never grow up."

"What changed?" asked Wendy. Peter took a deep breath before continuing,

"A few years of living in Neverland Fin Vira the Fairy King came to me an told me of Mydar the dark fairy and that he had allowed a ship full of the most despicable pirates that have ever lived to enter Neverland for the purpose of taking over. Fin Vira told me that this could not happen because if Neverland was over run it would be turned to darkness and people would lose the ability to dream good dreams and they would have the worst kind of nightmares. They would have chronic night terrors that would eventually break there will or drive them insane or both. Neverland had need of a guardian, and he said that he believed that I was the right choice for the Job."

"So you accepted the offer." Said Wendy.

Not right away," said Peter, " it was right after this that I made a trip to London and found out that my parents had forgotten about me. After that I returned to never land and accepted Fin Vira's offer and became the guardian of Neverland along with this job I became immortal. What that doctor discovered was partial biological evidence of my immortality. So I had to erase their memory of the blood sample and everything. You see that's why I couldn't comeback someone has to protect the worlds good dreams."

Peter paused and looked at Wendy and was surprised to see her with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Peter," she said throwing her arms around him, "you stayed behind so I could have sweet dreams instead of nightmares!" They sat there just holding each other for several seconds. Then Peter stood up.

"Time to pay another call on Weasel and see if we can't find out who made him to set us up!"

Weasel nearly jumped through the roof when the door of his pawn- shop was practically kicked clean off its hinges. Peter came storming in, grabbed weasel by his collar and pinned him against the wall.

"You set me up!" he snapped

"I-I d-didn't have a choice," stammered Weasel, "there was a man in an expensive suit, armed with a revolver, here before you came the last time, he told me that you would come here and when you did I was to tell you to go to that warehouse he said he'd be listening and if I didn't he'd kill me."

Wendy looked at Peter,

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I think he's telling the truth," said Peter, "he's not smart enough to play dumb." With that he let go of Weasel, then taking Wendy's hand they walked out of the store.

"Well if what he said is true then we finally know something about Mydar's Partner," said Wendy

"Right," said Peter as they walked down the street together, "We're looking for someone wealthy." Suddenly they realized that they were still holding hands. Their cheeks simultaneously reddened.

"Sorry," said Peter bashfully as he let go of her hand. Wendy was secretly disappointed that he had let go, but she didn't let it show."

"I'm beginning to lose my patience with you Mydar," snapped a man in an expensive suit and an imported silk shirt, who was pacing behind a table with his face concealed in the shadows,

"Twice that boy has been in you power and twice you let him get away!!"

"Don't threaten me mortal," snapped Mydar, "I underestimated him, it is that simple. I did not know he had a way to contact Fin Vira."

"Oh," retorted the other man, "and I suppose it was just a fluke the first time when he knocked you senseless with one of your own energy bolts!"

"SILENCE!!" snapped Mydar, "find me an innocent that I may open the book and seal that meddling boys fate once and for all."

Peter and Wendy decided to spend that night in the park because they didn't want to draw their enemies to the Darling house. They visited the house long enough to get a blanket and some pillows. When they arrived at the park they found a secluded grassy spot behind some bushes. Wendy produced the blanket and the pillow. They each took a pillow then Wendy lay down next to peter and wrapped the blanket around them as best she could. Suddenly Peter leaned up and brushed his lipsacross hers in the gentlest kiss you can imagine.

"Good night Wendy," he said quietly before closing his eyes. For a moment Wendy was too stunned to move finally she lay down with her head resting in the crook of Peter's neck. Giving a happy little sigh she closed her eye and drifted of to sleep.

The shadow of a man watched the couple sleeping there with looks of happiness and contentment on their faces.

"Enjoy it while you can Pan," whispered an eerie almost psychotic sounding voice, "For soon the book will be opened and your Neverland and your Wendy will be mine."

TBC PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Peter stirred and opened his eyes. He immediately became aware that something was lying partway on top of him. When his vision cleared he could see that the thing was not what, but whom, Wendy was laying partway on top of him with her head on his chest rather than her pillow.

Moving slowly so as not to wake her he gently moved he head over and laid it on the pillow. The he slipped out from under the blanked at sat there on the grass watching her and the sunrise.

Wendy stirred and opened her eyes she saw Peter sitting nearby watching the sky, and turning something over and over in his hand.

"Morning Peter," she said a little groggily. He turned and smiled at her.

"Morning," he said, "I woke up a few minutes ago and didn't want to wake you." Wendy smiled, but immediately her eyes went back to Peter's hand.

"What have you got in your hand, Peter?" she asked. Peter looked down at his hand.

"Oh this," he said, he opened his hand to reveal a ring with the largest diamond she had ever seen, " I found it among the treasure that a took from the pirates."

"Why do you keep it with you?" she asked

"Well," began Peter, the he stopped and shook his head, "you'll think that it's silly."

"No," said Wendy, "Tell me, I promise I won't laugh." Peter relented and began again.

"I kept it with me because I kind of hoped that I wouldn't always have to be the guardian alone. I hoped that I'd find a special someone that would want to always be with me. I planned to give this ring to her if that ever happened." Peter gave a dejected sigh and suddenly flung the ring away.

"Oh, who am I kidding," he said, "It's never going to happen." Wendy fought the urge to cry as Peter stood up.

"Come on," he said as he helped her up, "it's time to figure out where they are keeping that book." Wendy turned and gathered up the blanket at the pillows and she and Peter took off and flew toward her house to drop them off.

As they neared the house the tranquility of the morning was shattered by a blood- curdling scream coming from just inside the nursery window. Peter and Wendy increased their speed and covered the remaining distance in a matter of seconds. When they touched down in the nursery they found a teary-eyed Mrs. Darling staring down at Michael's empty bed.

In the middle of the bed was a note pinned to bed by a bejeweled pearl-handled dagger. The note said,

"IF YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR SON ALIVE AGAIN, KEEP YOUR MOUTHS SHUT AND TELL PETER PAN TO STOP INTERFERING."

"Oh, Peter," sobbed Wendy, "What do we do now? We don't even know where to look for Michael much less the Book."

"Oh yes we do," said Peter. Wendy wiped her eyes,

"What do you mean?" she asked

"The dagger," said Peter, "Don't you recognize it? It's the one that was lying on the bottom panel at the royal weapons display case at the British Museum." Wendy now looked less sorrowful and more hopeful.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" she asked.

"Yes," said Peter, "this particular dagger was a weapon of opportunity use to make the not seem more threatening. But it tells us that whoever is behind all this works at the British museum and has access to the exhibits." Peter drew his sword and checked the blade.

"Our next stop is the British Museum."

"You sir, will do nothing of the kind!" Peter whirled around and came face to face with Mr. Darling.

"Well I certainly don't intent to sit here do nothing while Michael is in the hands of those cold-blooded killers!" retorted Peter looking George Darling straight in eye.

"And I don't intend to let you further endanger my son's life by your persistent meddling!" Snapped Darling stepping so close to peter that they were practically nose to nose.

"Don't be so naïve, sir, as to think that giving into their demands will keep Michael safe!" Retorted Peter, "Because it won't!!"

"STOP IT!" shouted Mrs. Darling and Wendy in unison.

The two men stopped glaring daggers at each other and turned to look at the women.

"Listen," Said Mary Darling, "we all want to get Michael back but we won't do him any good if we stand here fighting amongst ourselves!!" Peter nodded slowly.

"She's right you know," he said turning to Mr. Darling, "Shall we call a truce until this is over." Peter extended his hand, and Mr. Darling accepted it.

"My apologies young man," said Mr. Darling, "it is obvious that you do care about Michael, I was being-,"

"A father," interrupted Peter with a smile, "you were just being a good father, and there is no reason for you to apologize for that."

"Thank you," said Mr. Darling.

"Listen," said Peter, I already know who one of the culprits is and I know how he thinks. He'd Kill Michael with out even thinking twice if he even smells a Police officer on the premises."

"What is going on here?" asked Mrs. Darling.

"I'll explain the whole thing to you on the way to the Museum," replied Peter as he walked toward the door.

"Peter," said Wendy, "why do we not fly there?"

Because," replied Peter, "They'll expect us to arrive by air, that's why we're not going to."

"Fool!!" thundered Mydar at his Partner, "That dagger you left them will lead Peter Pan right to us."

"Isn't that what you want?" snapped the mysterious man who was sitting at the table that Mydar was standing on.

"Not yet," said Mydar, "he wasn't supposed to find us until after I have gained the power of the book."

"So," shrugged the other man, "Let's just get the little brat we grabbed and open the book right now." Mydar glared his partner.

"Don't you remember anything," he snapped, "We must wait until the full of the moon tonight before the touch of that child will open the book, but now thanks to your stupidity we have to move before Peter arrives!"

Peter kicked open the door tothe large back room of the museum that was closet to the sword and dagger displayand he and Wendy rushed in with their swords drawn.

"Their not here," said Wendy who seemed on the verge of tears. Peter pointed to the ground near the wall there on the floor was a torn piece of Michael's nightshirt.

"They may not be here now," he said, "but they were!"

TBC PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Peter paced around the room looking at the floor and the chair that Michael had been tied to. Finally after several minutes he spoke,

"They haven't been gone very long," he said, "I looks like they left in a hurry,"

"Do you think that we spooked them?" asked Wendy fearfully.

"Not completely," said Peter, "Mydar just doesn't want to get caught before the full moon rises because then and only then will Michael's touch open the book."

"But," said Wendy, "where would he go?" Peter continued to walk slowly around the room. Suddenly he gave a cry and pointed to something in the corner of the room. There in the dust on the floor by the workbench were drawn two circles one inside the other. Inside the center circle there was a straight line.

"Good boy, Michael," he said, "They're going back to Stonehenge!" Peter turned around and started toward the window.

"Wait,' said Mary Darling, "Shouldn't we alert Scotland Yard?" Peter shook his head.

"Not yet," he said, "They wouldn't have a chance against Mydar. With that he and Wendy Flew out the window and headed toward Stonehenge. Floating down on the top of one of the tallest stones they lay down on their stomachs and peered over the edge.

In the center of the stone circles stood Mydar with the book. Another man whose face they couldn't make out yet held Michael by the scuff of the neck and forced his hands down on the book. Instantly the book opened and an iridescent glow came from inside. In the light from the book they could finally see the other man's face. Wendy stifled a gasp,

"That's Damon Barnes the son of the Curator of the British Museum!"

"You mean that skunk who tried to accost you at that party?" said Peter. Wendy nodded.

"At last the power is mine!!" Cried Mydar.

"Remember our deal," snapped Damon, "you get Tir Na Nog. I get Neverland and Wendy Darling!!"

"Over my dead body!" hollered Peter Jumping down from their hiding place and grabbing Michael away from Damon.

"That can be arranged," Hissed Mydar who was standing in the stream of light that was coming from the book.

He fired a massive burst of energy that barely missed Peter and blew a fifteen-foot wide crater in the ground.

Peter duck behind a rock and shielded Michael from debris.

"Wendy," he yelled, "We've got to close that book before he grows to powerful to stop!" Peter reached to and picked up a rock and with all his strength threw it at Mydar. Mydar who was distracted by Damon's yelling about their deal again didn't see the rock until it was too late. The rock struck him full in the chest and knocked him backwards off of the book. Peter and Wendy ran up and summoning all the strength that they possessed shoved the book closed. The light subsided and as soon as the book was closed it sealed again. Mydar was back on his feet and furious he held up his and shot a stream of energy that connected with Peter's forehead. Peter slumped to his knees and began to quake and shiver.

"What are you doing to him?" Asked Damon

"I'm tormenting him with his worst nightmare!" replied Mydar gleefully

Wendy looked on trying to think of someway to help Peter when suddenly Peter cried out,

"No Wendy, Please don't say that!" his eyes were brimming with tears,

"Please don't hate me!"

Peter's sword fell from his hand as his tears flowed freely down his face. Damon walked toward Peter and raised his sword. Just as he was beginning his downswing to lop Peter's head off he suddenly lurched and the looked on his face became one of pain and disbelief, he looked down to see Wendy on one knee in front of him with the blade of her sword buried his chest.

"Why, Wendy," he said as his knees gave out and he slumped to the ground.

"To understand why, you would have to understand love." Said Wendy quietly.

"Foolish girl," Hissed Mydar, "You're only delaying the inevitable!" Wendy turned around and practically threw herself on top of Peter.

"Peter," she called wiping away his tears, "I could never hate you. I love you!"

Peter instantly became more and more calm. Enraged Mydar intensified his attack on Peter's mind. Wendy remained there clinging to Peter and instead of retreating into his tortured state intelligence began to flow back into his features.

"No," Mydar when Peter broke his control. In a fury he threw everything he had at them. Wendy, Peter and Michael weaved their way through Stonehenge dodging the multiple attacks directed at them.

" You can't beat me, Pan," he shout I have already absorbed more than enough power to beat you."

"Tell me, Mydar," Said Peter, "how can you attack all three of us at the same time and still maintain the concentration that it takes to contain your knew power? You can't!"

Mydar looked down and saw one hole after another beginning to appear in his magical body as the power forced it's way out.

"NOOOO!!" he yelled as he exploded in a white fireball that sent a shockwave through all of Stonehenge. Wendy huddled behind a rock clutching Michael until the roar subsided. When she opened her eyes and looked up she saw Peter there with his arms around both of them. He smiled at her warmly.

"It's over Wendy," he said, "Damon will recover just in time to spend most of the rest of his life in jail for kidnapping and attempted murder and the dreams of the world are safe thanks to you."

LATER THAT NIGHT… 

Peter floated outside Wendy's window as Wendy stood on the sill.

"Well," He said, "I guess this is goodbye, I'll take the book by Tir Na Nog so that Fin Vira can put those new safe guards on it, then it's back to Neverland." He gently touched Wendy's cheek,

"Thank you for caring." He said quietly and with that he turned and flew off toward Tir Na Nog.

The Flight back to Neverland was uneventful Peter had consider stopping by to see Wendy just once more, but he figured why make a hard thing harder.

"I'll say one thing," thought Peter, "the man that she chooses had better be good to her. She deserves all the love a man can give her and more."

Peter glided over the trees and landed softly in front of hangman's tree entering the hideout he walked into the man room. As he paused in the doorway the new lost boys came to meet him. All talking at once they tried to tell him of their latest adventure. Suddenly a sparkling light on the wall distracted Peter. With his eyes he traced it across the room until his eyes came to rest on Wendy standing in the doorway that led to the kitchen. The sparkle was from Peter's special diamond ring that that now rested on the ring finger of Wendy's right hand. Peter's eyes widened.

"Does this mean what I think it means," he asked. Wendy smiled and nodded

"Living a fulfilling happy light doesn't mean aging it means being where you want to be and being with the person that you want to be with." She said

Peter flew across the room to her and kissed her lips ever so gently.

"Come," he said as he took her hands in his and they floated up off the floor, "Let me show you your kingdom, my Queen." When Tinkerbell saw how happy Peter was she could no longer bring herself to be jealous of Wendy, and all of Neverland celebrated for Peter Pan had his Wendy-lady."

**-THE END -**


	8. Authors Note: SEQUEL!

_**COMING SOON!**_

**When both Earth and Neverland are threatened once again **

**Peter and Wendy must face the deadliest foe of all in:**

_**VERTIGO**_

A SEQUEL TO BOOK OF DREAMS!


End file.
